The proposed research is designed to delineate the primary energy- yielding metabolic processes which subserve the regeneration of skeletal muscle. This objective will be approached through assessment of the activities of the following pathways: glycolysis, tricarboxylic acid cycle, hexose monophosphate shunt, alpha-glycerophosphate and malate shuttle systems, fatty acid oxidation, ketone body utilization, and oxidative phosphorylation. The influence of innervation of muscle fibers on these pathways in regenerating muscle will also be studied. In addition, regenerating muscle will be employed in the examination of mitochondriogenesis. Finally, metabolic adaptation in regenerating muscle from mice with muscular dystrophy will be studied. Particular emphasis will be given to a search for a fundamental abnormality in regeneration in dystrophic muscle and the importance of nervous influences in dystrophy.